


Smirking at Gunpoint

by EstelweNadia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker Trap AU. </p><p>Facing with Death, Ren Jinguji, codenamed Tricky Hearts, smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirking at Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyepie/gifts).



> This is actually my starter for a roleplay.
> 
> Based on fanart from:  
> うた腐リログ８  
> Pixiv ID: 40159665  
> Member: 抹茶子  
> Pixiv member ID: 4628460,
> 
> in which Tokiya was straddling Ren and pointing a gun at his face.

So, this was it, then.

He was to die from the muzzle of a gun, wielded by none other than his arch nemesis, Perfect Diamonds.

What a perfect way to go.

Ren Jinguji, codenamed Tricky Hearts, had no regrets whatsoever. His objective had been fulfilled, and his mission, completed.

The Lady was safely on the way back to the Boss, bearing crucial information the Boss so desired.

It was never a betrayal, for there wasn't any love involved.

Not to the Lady, and definitely not to Perfect Diamonds himself.

Only lies and deception, tricks and masks and smokes and mirrors, delivered by nothing more than a coy wink, sultry whispers of empty promises, and a mischievous smirk.

The very thing Ren was a master at.

Ren wasn't given the codename Tricky Hearts for nothing.

The grief and rage he felt emanating from the man straddling him was... enticing, with tears dripping like rain, glinting in the streetlights like tiny perfect diamonds even as the hands gripping the firearm were trembling slightly from the intensity of his pain.

Death was only a trigger away, yet Ren made no move to avoid it. 

He was tired. Wearied beyond belief. Injured and bleeding from various wounds obtained over the course of his mission; ruthlessly shelved away so he could concentrate on the task at hand. 

Now that he was flat on his back, adrenaline fast fading, everything had finally taken its toll on him. 

He was done. 

At least his mission was successful. Killing him would not change the outcome, would not turn the tables, would not return the Lady to Ichi's side. 

Facing the threat of Death, Ren Jinguji, codenamed Tricky Hearts, smirked.


End file.
